


Hide And Seek My Death

by Anonymous



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anyone after Penny isn’t actually there, Blood, Death, F/M, Glanni and Ithro are mentioned, Here are the actual tags, Hide and Seek AU, Incomplete, M/M, Mentions that Stingy had PTSD, So she’s gonna kill everyone, So they’re not kids and Stephanie isn’t an 8 year old killing everything, Stephanie has a monster in her, Their age range is 13 to 15, They were mentioned - Freeform, abando, not by name, that tag was long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stephanie has a demon inside her, and she decides to kill everyone.
Relationships: Jives/Pixel (LazyTown), Stingy/Trixie (LazyTown), Ziggy/Penny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	Hide And Seek My Death

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of the song “Hide and Seek”  
> Tell me if I should put the warning for graphic deceptions of violence

Stephanie had gone insane.

She started off in the town hall.She ran to the kitten who was right outside and stabbed it multiple times.The taste of the blood and the tiny shrieks it could make were satisfying.She ran to the office and stabbed the mayor with all her power.She didn’t need him anyways.When Bessie heard the screaming, she came to only be stabbed too.

Robbie and Sportacus moved to MayhemTown to stay with their older brothers, there was no way they were staying in town with a literal demon.They didn’t know how it happened, but they still moved.

The day bled into nightfall, that made it much more creepy.Ziggy, being the youngest was freaking out because she can come at anytime.Penny was trying to comfort him.

Jives and Pixel had gone into one of the houses, they just wanted to hide.

Stingy and Trixie were hiding in town hall.Stingy buried his face into Trixie’s arms, he was crying while they were in the closet.All she can hear was his whimpers as he remembered his early childhood was like this.She felt guilty because she was older than him and was supposed to help him.

He remembered that man that poisoned his older brother and his family.Why was his family the only one that died?

”Stingy, I know you’re scared, try to stop thinking about those thoughts.” She tried to calm him down, before hearing a door open.

_”I hope you aren’t hiding from me~”_

Did Stephanie already guess where they were hiding? There was no way.But they lost hope when the closet door opened.

Stephanie had blood red eyes.Her hair had streaks of red in it.She was holding a meat cleaver covered in blood.Was that the one she killed the mayor and Bessie with?

They weren’t gonna give up.Trixie picked Stingy up and held him in her arms.He buried his face into her chest, the thoughts were getting worse as Stephanie approached closer.Luckily, she decided to go to another house after they outran her.

—————

Jives and Pixel were at Pixel’s house, the computers would hide them.They were thinking of every 


End file.
